


Dusza człowieka ma dwoje oczu  (jedno jest możnością patrzenia w wieczność)

by Filigranka



Series: Napisane, by zadowolić moje wewnętrzne dziecko, id i wszystko, co wyparte [9]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Nietzsche Blake Derrida i in. oficjalnie popierają foe yay, dialogi dialogi, erystyka retoryka itd. bez cienia moralności, fandom mi nie napisał, fleksja i reszta gramatyki polskiej wykorzystane do maksimum, hate: connecting people vel negatywne emocje jako zaprawa, ironia cynizm ironia cynizm ironia i jeszcze trochę, manipulacje manipulantami, od przyjaciół Boże strzeż. z wrogami sobie poradzę, podmiot czynności twórczych pisze by bawić autorkę, pokrętne te zdania są. oj pokrętne, strumienie świadomości, teoria wszystkiego humanistycznego. dużo teorii, tylko niekoniecznie erotyczne. autorka czuje się usprawiedliwiona więc, zabawa teologią, zdania długie kilkadziesiąt słów, świat nie jest z pluszu ani puchu. nihil novi sub sole, żarliwa wiara vel fanatyzm
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wbrew tytułowi nie traktat teologiczny. Aczkolwiek o relacjach Rufusa i Fuhito z perspektywy tego drugiego, więc żarliwa wiara się pojawia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Układ

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #136: Outside Looking In
> 
>  **Varia** : od tego promptu się zaczęło. I początek się zmieścił w double drabble. Reszta nie. o tym, żeby o Fuhito i Rufusie napisać myślałam od dawna, a moje dawno znaczy lata; fandom milczał jak zaklęty, oczywiście, jak zawsze, kiedy mnie jakaś relacja interesuje, to fandom musi milczeć. Niedobra to cecha moich zainteresowań, zawsze mnie zostawia pragnącą (w pewnej mierze dlatego zaczęłam czytać fiki: trafiłam na strony, gdzie akurat były moje ulubione motywy; później odkryłam, że fandomy w istocie są równie stereotypowe jak świat i to mię rozczarowało; chociaż nie mogło być inaczej, bo przecież są światem).
> 
> Chyba nie chcę tutaj slashować Fuhito z Rufusem, więc na jakąś rzecz dłuższą niźli drabble na tę modłę to moje osobowości będą musiały jeszcze trochę poczekać.
> 
> Nie, teoretycznie nieskończone, ale urywa się w momencie, w którym kończyć by się od biedy mogło. To raz. Dwa, pisanie rzeczy niepopularnych w rzadkich fandomach ma tę zaletę, tę oszałamiającą zaletę, że nie trzeba się przejmować dyszącymi nad karkiem czytelnikami. Od biedy mogę to też zawsze nazwać serią, czyż nie?
> 
> Tytuł i motto z Teologii Niemieckiej, wydanej może dwa miesiące temu w Bibliotece Kronosa, w przekładzie Piotra Augustyniaka. Polecam osobom zainteresowanym korzeniami niemieckiego protestantyzmu i średniowieczną teologią niemiecką jako taką. Albo komuś, kogo bawi interpretowanie FFVII jako swoistego traktatu religijnego w wersji pop.
> 
> Oczywiście, FFVII koniec końców jest raczej buddyjskie niż katolickie. Ale jeśli ktoś dochodzi do Bugenhagena, to po drodze na TN na pewno wpadł. A akurat to jest ten odłam katolicyzmu, który mógłby się wydać miejscami nurtom dalekowschodniej mistyki bliski.

_Grzech to nic innego jak odwracanie się Stworzenia od nieprzemijającego dobra i zwracanie się ku przemijającemu [...] Stworzenie wtedy odwraca się od doskonałego, gdy przywłaszcza sobie coś dobrego, na przykład istnienie, życie, wiedzę, poznanie, moc, krótko mówiąc wszystko, co należy nazwać dobrym, tak jakby stworzenie było tym albo to byłoby jego własnością, albo do niego należało, albo od niego pochodziło. Co innego robi diabeł i czym innym był jego upadek, względnie jego odwrócenie się, niż przypisaniem sobie, że również on jest czymś i coś jest jego, i do niego należy._

To było łatwe, łatwiusieńkie, Shinrzątko tak aroganckie, dufne w swą młodość, talent, manipulacje, spryt, przyzwyczajone do władzy. Śliczny, mądry, bezwzględny książę! Musiał słyszeć to całe życie (pochlebców zawsze pełno). To albo wieczne narzekania ojca, dość stałe, by puszczać je mimo uszu. Dość często przesadne, niezależne od starań, nieprawdziwe (zimny wychów, tak to nazywają), by być brane za dowód uprzedzeń, nie troski, by machać na nie ręką bez namysłu.  
      Prezydent na pewno miewał rację. Tylko nietrudno przeoczyć rację, kiedy mechanizmy obronne każą szukać dziur w argumentacji, wznosić się ponad, celowo rozniecać gniew, nie żal, nienawiść, nie rozczarowanie. Wydymać urażone usteczka, fundować organizację terrorystyczną, planować zamachy.  
      Wychowowi Fuhito też nic nie można było zarzucić. Znał scenariusz. Pragnienia Rufusa, intencje jego ojca. Doprawdy: jak grać „na kodach", podglądać w ciuciubabkę, sprawdzać ostatnią stronę kryminału. Żadnych „dlaczego?".  
      Tylko Elfé, biedna, osierocona Elfé pytała; wielkie, naprawdę zdumione, próbujące cośkolwiek zrozumieć oczy „przecież to twój ojciec, nie?".  
      Właśnie dlatego, kochanie. Kolejna para, kolejne pokolenie (jeśli AVALANCHE'owi się uda, to będzie wreszcie ostatnim). Fuhito tylko się włączył, podziękuje grzecznie, jeśli ktoś powie, że jest świetnym tancerzem. Figury, kroki, uśmiechy – uśmiechy są ważne, chociaż (bo?) nieuwzględnione w podręcznikach.  
      Pierwszy krok? Opowie. Kiedyś, kiedy Planeta zabierze mu więzienie „ja".


	2. Podanie prawej ręki

Fuhito stanął w drzwiach apartamentów młodego Shinry. Wszedł tylnym wejściem, udawszy alfonsa przed ochroniarzami. Z Rufusem – był umówiony.  
    Chłopiec grał, prawdopodobnie z nawyku, jaki się wbija do głów i palców chłopców z dobrych domów na całym świecie. Wieczorem godzinka pianina. To odpręża, to kształtuje wrażliwość – ujście sumienia, wentyl bezpieczeństwa; sztuka, jedyny pałac, gdzie będzie ci wolno uciec i płakać, mały mężczyzno.  
    Co chłopiec grał... o, to było pewnym zaskoczeniem. Ballada, pierwsza, najbardziej awangardowego z klasyków. Symboliczne implikacje: mniej znana rzecz, kameralna, chaotyczna, dzika, całkowicie różna od patosu oraz przewidywalności opery (nie, żeby ta nie miała swoich wielkich momentów). Ach. Celne. Poza tym, powiadali, zainspirowana wielkim dziełem, wielkim dziełem o zdradzie, o poświęceniu życia na zniszczenie wroga – od środka. Cóż, to może nawet zbyt oczywiste nawiązanie, jednak inspiracja nie była powszechnie znaną, nie była też ewidentna, może to tylko plotki późniejszych biografów. Skupmy się na tym, co pewne: to dzieło trudne, wymagające lat ćwiczeń, wytrwałości, ale i pełnej nadziei odwagi. Ładne CV.  
    Rufus grał całkiem nieźle, jak na nastoletniego amatora. Sam fakt, że nie opuścił żadnego dźwięku już o tym świadczył. Oczywiście, bez ducha, bez interpretacji, bez pomysłu, idealnie tak, jak w nutach, nic więcej, tu wolniej, tu szybciej, tu mocniej, jak każą na papierze; ale więcej oczekujemy od wirtuozów, nie paniczyków.  
    Już prawie koniec? Szkoda, nawet. Dobrze wytresowanych ludzi, jak ja, jak my – musi zapamiętać, żeby koniecznie mówić, myśleć, tworzyć „my" – sztuka jednak zawsze wyzwala. Z czasu, intryg, biznesów. Zastanowił się, przelotnie, czy Shinra szukał również tego, nie tylko eleganckiej wizytówki, tego wieczoru, kiedy zamierzał wejść w spisek, podjąć grę, najbardziej dramatyczną w jego krótkim życiu.  
    Pałac, wielki pałac, gdzie mężczyzna może uciec i płakać. Fuhito da mu nowy, na chwilę. O, koniec, wielki, chropowaty, przeszywający na wskroś koniec, po wiekach nadal tak awangardowy, tak nieprzystający, jak w trakcie pisania.  
    Rozważał lekkie oklaski, ale nie, nie, to byłoby za bardzo pretensjonalne, zawierałoby za dużo arogancji z jednej, a dramatyzmu z drugiej strony. Opera. Ale pochwalić musiał, cokolwiek by tu dzisiaj zobaczył, musiałby znaleźć powód do pochwały – znał tę grę. Wiedział, czemu dzieciak chce ich wesprzeć, nim tamten choćby otworzył usta. Wiedział, czemu jego ojciec do tego doprowadził i czemu by dzieciakowi wybaczył. Rozpoznawał ten układ tak samo dobrze jak – balladę.  
    — Dobrze zagrane. Bez pomyłki — stwierdził miękko, z każdym słowem podchodząc bliżej. — W odpowiednim tempie i bez pomyłki. Jestem pod wrażeniem. Nie spodziewałem się — naprawdę się nie spodziewał. — Musiałeś długo ćwiczyć. Włożyć dużo pracy. To znaczy, gdzie moje maniery – pan musiał. Proszę mi wybaczyć, muzyka... rozprasza.  
    Oczy nastolatka były bardzo, bardzo jasne, widział, nawet mimo kosmyków, które zasłaniały tamtemu pół twarzy. Teraz Fuhito stał już tak blisko, że mógłby go dotknąć, ale to byłby fatalny błąd. Pochwalił. Popełnił drobne faux-pas, na tyle drobne, na tyle szybko poprawione, by nie urazić książątka, ale jednak faux-pas, widoczne, jawne, coś, co da Rufusowi poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Kroki, figury.  
    — Nie ma za co, nic się nie stało, dziękuję panu — wyrzucone jednym tchem, jakby słowa nie wiedziały, które zgodnie z etykietą powinno być pierwsze.  
    To tylko dziecko.  
    — To i tak bardzo... hojny komplement.  
    Ale nikt nie manipuluje ani nie wyczuwa manipulacji tak dobrze, jak dzieci. Pal sześć mechanizm biologiczny, który to warunkował (twój ojciec jest cholerykiem, przy tym typie pracy musi być – do biznesu idą specyficzni ludzie, a warunki biznesu tylko się nakręcają, ewolucja, skarbie – a to znaczy, że machnięcie dłonią może mieć milion znaczeń i ty je musisz umieć odczytać; och, ja znam tę grę, ten układ i figury), skupił się na konsekwencjach. Chłopiec oczekuje, że spróbuję na niego wpływać, dotyk odpadał więc, absolutnie. Nie, żeby zamierzał próbować na tak wczesnym etapie.  
    — Tylko prawdziwy. Dobrze zagrane – jak na pański wiek i wykształcenie. Bez mimowolnych zmian w dźwiękach, w tempie, w sile. Nic mniej, nic więcej. Ducha ani geniuszu, ani emocji nie było. Nuty, nic więcej. Jak automat. Nadal, poprawne wykonanie tej ballady jest powodem do dumy dla amatora — powiedział powoli, wyraźnie, wciąż miękko.  
    Shinra skinął głową, pokornie, ale zadowoloną z siebie pokorą. Oczywiście, to nie było ważne, pianino nie było jego talentem, nie zależało mu – chociaż musiał się przykładać, skoro zdołał to zagrać – wentyl, przydatny tak dla etykiety, jak obrazu siebie. Jest przecież wobec siebie obiektywny, skoro widzi, że nie umie genialnie grać, jest wobec siebie obiektywny, więc ojciec nie ma racji, koronny dowód (chcesz, żebym nazwał dla ciebie kroki, które tańczycie, które będę z wami odtąd tańczył? chciałbyś, żebym cię nauczył? jaka szkoda, że nie mogę; jeśli przegram, będziesz bardzo zręcznym politykiem, może pewnego dnia wielkim – jeśli wygram, cóż, to już nie będzie miało znaczenia).  
    — Tak, racja. Nie jestem szczególnie utalentowany muzycznie, nigdy nie miałem dość dobrego słuchu... ani duszy artysty, najwyraźniej. A pan? Grywa pan czasami?  
    Ciekawe pytanie, bo zadane, o dziwo, chyba z autentycznego zainteresowania. Okazja, znaczy. Otwarcie. Ukłon, podanie prawej ręki. Fuhito grywał bowiem, oczywiście, wieczorem godzinka pianina i maestro trzy razy w tygodniu. Miał też za sobą kilka lat godzinek więcej (w rebelianckim obozie też, „na sucho", stukot palców o drewno, wystarczy tylko użyć wyobraźni, by usłyszeć – własne błędy też). Miał za sobą lata wsłuchiwania w Lifestream, w tę muzykę sfer, najwyższą polifonię, gdzie cały chaos świata zlewał się w jedno potężne, piękne brzmienie. Pewną przewagę nad Rufusem.  
    Potaknął.  
    — Uwielbiam. Ale żaden ze mnie wirtuoz, mnie także los nie obdarzył talentem.  
    Chłopiec zostawił instrument, z uprzejmym „proszę" na wargach, a potem stanął tuż za gościem, tak blisko, że Fuhito czuł jego obecność, to ciepło czy oddech, czy wszystko razem, co pozwala nam wiedzieć, że ktoś jest obok. Zawahał się.  
    Mógłby zagrać tę samą balladę. Albo kolejną kompozytora. Mógłby też poszukać w pamięci czegoś innego, właśnie wielkiej, polifonicznej, a harmonii, chociaż samo pianino, bez orkiestry, nie nadawało się do tego celu perfekcyjnie (ale może to właśnie byłoby przesłaniem?). Mógł zagrać jeden ze współczesnych utworów, celowo wyzyskujących dysonanse. Mógł zdać się na chaos, kaprys – wolę Planety.  
    Zamknął oczy i poszukał w sobie jej głosu, słodkiego zbioru, wszystkiego, co było i co być może, wieczności. Poszukał w sobie jej lamentu nad upadkiem świata, ale to tylko pobocznie, bo przecież jej wielkość zwycięży, natura pokona tego, który podniósł na nią rękę, włączy go w kanwę dusz, wygładzi, przeistoczy, zharmonizuje. Nie, nie sądził, że chłopiec to usłyszy i zrozumie, chciał tylko znaleźć w sobie – zagrać dobrze. Pianino było warte jego starań.  
    Jawna słabość Shinry, pomyślał jeszcze, nim zanurzył się w dźwięki, spadała jak z nieba, pozwala ustalić relację nauczyciel-uczeń w dziedzinie dość dla dzieciaka nieważnej, by sobie na to pozwolił, dawała więc możliwość zdobycia przyczółka. Gaja sprzyjała Sprawie – ale jak mógłby w to kiedykolwiek wątpić?  
    Och. To. Niemal spojrzał na swoje ręce ze zdziwieniem. Akurat to. Dość... oczywisty wybór, choć także trudny (coś prostego wyglądałoby na pochlebstwo, manipulację). Może popisowy, nawet. Ale, skoro już zaczął. Był w końcu starszy, więc cóż mu szkodziło cofnąć się o parę dekad i epokę? Dzieło również wiecznie awangardowe. Nad znaczeniem symbolicznym wolał się chwilowo nie zastanawiać (chociaż, oczywiście, struktura, która uwypukla brak, tylko dwie części, tak skrajnie różne i w efekcie idealnie dopasowane w wyższym wymiarze, znaczenia, znaczenia, tryumf porządku nad chaosem, etyki nad estetyką, optymizmu nad cierpieniem, czym jeszcze – ach, do licha, palce! to klawisze, nie blat – znaczenia, znaczenia), musiał uważać. Rufus wszakże stężał, nagle skupiony, pochłonięty. Muzyką czy interpretowaniem?  
    Pół godziny grania. I nastolatek ani przez chwilę się nie rozproszył. Styl Fuhito był wszystkim, tylko nie poprawnym odgrywaniem nut. Po pierwsze, nie miał ich, po drugie, nie znał instrumentu, choć nie wątpił, że jest drogi, czuł, że dobry, nastrojony idealnie, po trzecie, „leciał" na emocjach, dostosowując tempo, głośność, pedał, do nastroju i chwilowej, jednostkowej, dzisiejszej interpretacji. W efekcie w pierwszej części miejscami uderzał tak silnie, że pianino drżało, czyli mimo wszystko za silne, a potem ledwie wydobywał z niego dźwięk, przesadnie eksponując kontrast. W drugiej części raz albo dwa zapadła cisza tak głucha, że sam nie wiedział, czy zdoła jeszcze podjąć dalszą wędrówkę, a blond książątko nie oddychało, a potem nagle momenty jazzujące, za bardzo jazzujące, bardziej niż nuty wymagały – Gajo, zapomniał o tym momencie, nie rozplanował go, a teraz ten go porywał, spychał na manowce, bo to nie szło tak – i potem wreszcie powrót, złagodzenie, wyprowadzenie z matni, sens, te wszystkie tryumfy, o których pisano.  
    I cisza.  
    — To była wielka przyjemność, móc znowu coś zagrać, nieudolnie, bo nieudolnie. Zwłaszcza na instrumencie tej klasy — wyszeptał w końcu, odwracając głowę w kierunku chłopca; nie kłamał. — Dziękuję panu — to też było szczere; nie sądził, że tego wieczoru powie choć jedno tak szczere słowo.  
    (życie przynosi czasem niespodzianki; jednak to bez znaczenia, układ można wykonać z przyjemnością albo bez, bezbłędnie albo fatalnie, nadal wszakże pozostaje układem, aczkolwiek jestem ci szczerze wdzięczny za te pół godziny – taki dobry instrument, taki doskonały instrument dali książątku w hotelu, by wyczarowywało sobie pałace – dam ci inny, ostrzejszy, piękniejszy, zaklęty; znasz te baśnie, każdy uczeń porządnych guwernantek je zna, o pałacu, który pojawia się raz na wiele lat, tylko na jedną noc?)  
    Oczy prezydentowicza nadal były bardzo, bardzo jasne. Oraz bardzo, bardzo dalekie, chociaż na dźwięk głosu natychmiast powróciły do zwykłej przytomności, nie nadskupienia (więc kłamałeś, dzieciaku, masz słuch, masz dość dobrego słuchu, by muzyka miała nad tobą władzę).  
    Chłopiec zbierał się chwilę, nim zdołał odpowiedzieć.  
    — To było... bardzo ładne. Dobre. Chociaż namieszał pan w drugiej części, ale nie miał pan nut, a to było ładne i... emocjonalne, i podkreślało sens, chociaż trochę przesadnie, więc... — zrobił nieokreślony ruch ręką.  
    Może lepiej, że Fuhito namieszał. Nie chciał w końcu relacji idol-wyznawca, takiej z Shinrą nie zawarłby nikt, wolał być nauczycielem czy przewodnikiem, czy starszym kolegą, a i to tylko w drobiazgach, akurat tyle, by nie wydawać się całkiem bezwartościowym, by go słuchano. Być kimś, kim Rufus będzie mógł w swoim mniemaniu pomiatać, bo to uśpi jego czujność – i będzie słuchał.  
    — Nie miałem ostatnio czasu ani warunków, by grać — zauważył z uśmiechem, wstając.  
    Trzeba w końcu przejść do rzeczy, prawda? Nastolatek, sądząc z leciuteńkiego, niemal idealnie stłumionego uśmiechu, uznał takie rozpoczęcie za eleganckie i godne stawki. Tym lepiej.  
    — Tak, czasy zmuszają nas do działania, prawda? Innego niż artystyczne, niestety — stwierdził gospodarz, podchodząc do barku, wyraźnie rozluźniony (zmęczony poprzednim napięciem, prawda, dzieciaczku? – Gajo, jak bardzo sprzyjasz swoim sługom!). — Mogę zaproponować panu coś do picia? I sądzę, że byłbym więcej niż szczęśliwy, mogąc niekiedy przynajmniej udostępnić panu instrument – nad czasem, niestety, nie mam władzy – by móc posłuchać pańskich... interpretacji.  
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rufus gra Balladę nr 1 Chopina. Fuhito sonatę fortepianową nr 32 Beethovena.


	3. Kroki

Rufus. Malutkie stworzonko, nie wniesie dużo do Lifestreamu, myślał Fuhito, tylko trochę arogancji, dziecinnej, jak wszystko w nim, może poza bezwzględnością, a może właśnie z nią na czele. Trochę rozczarowania, samotności, braku, żalu, pewnie też radości, śmiechu, dumy. Takie tam – zwykłostki. Trochę poczucia zdrady, bo przecież zostanie zdradzone; będzie miało szczęście, jeśli zdrada zawrze się w lufie karabinu albo ostrzu w nerce, nie rozszarpaniu na sztuki przez Kruki, nie minutach ucieczki, strachu, wykrwawiania na pustym korytarzu.  
       Fuhito wolałby, żeby to szczęście chłopcu w udziale przypadło. W końcu pomógł Planecie, czyż nie? Choćby mimowolnie, poniekąd nawet wbrew własnym planom, ale pomógł Sprawie. Byłoby pechową, przykrą doprawdy okolicznością, gdyby musiał przed śmiercią długo cierpieć. To przecież tylko dziecko, wciąż dziecko.  
       Oczywiście, jeśli Planeta zechce inaczej, jej wierny sługa nie będzie protestował.  
       Elfé i Rufus rozmawiali teraz, oboje z włosami opadającymi na oczy, oczami pełnymi uśmiechów, uśmiechami cudownie wyrachowanymi. Urocze dzieciaki, doprawdy, urocze. Z krwią milionów na rękach (pośrednio), krwią dziesiątków pod paznokciami (bezpośrednio). A teraz bawili się w politykę i intrygi, ostrożnie, z przebiegłymi uśmiechami oraz umysłami dorosłych, przecież jednak chwilami tak bardzo młodzieńczo. Shinra uczył dziewczynę szachów, ona jego w zamian jakiejś obozowej, wulgarnej gry w karty, prawdopodobnie oboje po trosze złośliwie, po trosze z autentycznej chęci zrozumienia się wzajemnie, polubienia, byłoby nie było, sojusznika. Znajdowali to nawet czasami, chyba. Każda kobieta byłaby w końcu zachwycona takimi pieniędzmi i przyjęciem, jakie prezydentowicz gotował przedstawicielom AVALANCHE'u: najdroższe hotele, najlepsze wina, najlepsze jedzenie. Pianino, muzyka na żywo, książki. Z kolei zachwyt w jej oczach usatysfakcjonowałby każdego mężczyznę – połączenie z trzeźwymi docinkami gwarantowało zaś, iż polityk nie uzna jej za kompletną idiotkę (za głupców musiał w jakiejś mierze, zdaniem Fuhito, uważać ich wszystkich, skoro sądził, że nie przejrzeli jego dziecięcej intrygi, jego prób wykorzystania terrorystów), niegodną jego czasu. Próbował ją przeciągnąć na swoją stronę, oczywiście, badacz nie miał złudzeń – biedny chłopczyk, nie wiedział, że Elfé nie mogła zostać przekonana, że miała wobec AVALANCHE dług niemożliwy do spłacenia, przywiązanie pętające na zawsze.  
       Lifestream będzie dla nich dobry, jak dla wszystkich: koniec z tą całą maskaradą, z pragnieniami, emocjami, przywiązaniami, nienawiścią czy miłością, koniec z całą tą klatką, którą niektórzy nazywali „człowieczeństwem". Fuhito wygiął usta w leciutkim uśmiechu, przyłapawszy się na tej myśli (jakie to są kroki, jakie mechanizmy? co tańczę, mówiąc sobie, że tak będzie dla was lepiej, zdrada, śmierć, Lifestream? nieważne, że to prawda, gra się nie tylko kłamstwem – ważne, że sobie mówię, że dla was tak będzie lepiej, dzieci, to właśnie gra, moja gra).  
       Rufus wygrał w karty w grę Elfé po raz pierwszy, co oznajmił z tryumfem godnym czterolatka albo imperatora podbijającego nowy kontynent. Dziewczyna wybuchnęła śmiechem, pomruczała coś o farcie początkujących, sprawiała jednak wrażenie dziwnie szczęśliwej, jak niekiedy wieczorami w obozie. Namiastka młodszego brata. Namiastka rodziny. Wspomnienia lub fantazje, przyszłe, wymyślone szczęście.  
       Fuhito posłał im ciepły uśmiech, który złapała, kiedy sięgała po alkohol. Byli może za młodzi, by pić według prawa, ale kto miałby zabronić dzieciątkom knującym spalenie świata i zabicie rodziców takiego drobiazgu? Zdrowie korporacji! Zdrowie Gai! Wasze zdrowie, dzieci! Shinra stawiał, najlepszy szampan, niech się napiją, przecież umrą młodo.


	4. Podanie lewej ręki

  
    Na kolejnym tajnym spotkaniu, wymianie informacji, negocjacjach, drobnych przepychankach, sprawdzeniu sił, Fuhito pojawiał się sam. Elfé chciała i powinna zostać w bazie, szkolić nowych bojowników, być twarzą propagandy, to jej świetnie szło, morale natychmiast wzrastało. Ludzie ją uwielbiali. Przydatna cecha, coś, czego naukowiec nie miał i nie mógł uzyskać. Dobre maniery nie pokryją w pełni braku charyzmy, aż takiej charyzmy, przyznawał, choć winszował sobie talentu manipulatora.  
    Rufus był jak zawsze na przemian miły, arogancki, kluczący i roszczeniowy. Dzieciak. Kiedy skończyli – a skończyli – zaproponował kolację, ale widać było w nim niezadowolenie z tego, że Fuhito śmiał żądać oraz odmawiać. Dzieciak. Prawdziwy znawca savoir-vivre'u nigdy nie pozwala, by inni dostrzegli nieszczerość jego uczuć, chyba, że celowo.  
    — Miałby pan ochotę na alkohol? Chętnie służę barkiem, możemy też zamówić coś do kolacji, restauracja hotelowa ma doskonały wybór — Shinra odzyskiwał panowanie nad sobą; powoli, ale wprawa przyjdzie z czasem, o ile ludzkości tego czasu starczy. — Lubi pan wino, jeśli dobrze pamiętam? A może wolałby pan szampana?  
    Szampan brzmi nieźle, uznał terrorysta. Zwłaszcza, kiedy nie ty płacisz. Rzadko kiedy miał okazję pić dobre trunki, jeść wykwintne potrawy, napawać się sztuką przy swoim obecnym trybie życia. Żałował, szczerze żałował – umiałby wymienić ulubione winnice i roczniki, umiałby rozłożyć sztućce przed obiadem z dziesięciu wykwintnych potraw, nawet teraz – ale Planeta była ważniejsza.  
    W trakcie posiłku prowadzili wzorcową pogawędkę, jak z podręcznika. Być może chłopiec chciał zatrzeć złe wrażenie. Być może po prostu odruchowo wszedł w tryb dżentelmena. Być może tak im obu było najprościej. Ledwo odłożyli sztućce i skomplementowali wina, jedzenie, obsługę, zapadła cisza. Nawet niespecjalnie krępująca, widywali się już tyle razy, tyle razy negocjowali, znali tyle swoich najbrudniejszych, najtajniejszych sekretów, że cisza zapadała naturalnie. Tylko zwykle Fuhito po prostu wychodził zaraz potem, równie naturalnie – nie miał przecież żadnego interesu w tym, żeby zostawać. Żadnego oficjalne, a wszelakie nieoficjalne próby zbliżenia czy manipulacji należy rozkładać w czasie. Dzisiaj, na przykład (wykres będzie wyglądał ładnie, bardzo ładnie, jeśli to się zdarzy tego wieczoru; ostatnio nasz taniec stawał się nieco monotonny, same kroki, te kilka podstawowych figur, widownia na pewno chciałaby już zobaczyć coś więcej – a cała Gaja jest naszą widownią, mój skarbie).  
    Został więc. Prezydentowicz zdawał się zdumiony, nic jednak nie powiedział. Na stoliku leżały książki, naukowiec dostrzegł je już wcześniej. Podręczniki do biologii, chemii, tego typu drobiazgi, dość zaawansowane, nadal jednak nic ponad program najlepszych szkół. Oczywiście. Rufus miał piętnaście lat, mimo wszystko, był synem najpotężniejszego człowieka na Planecie, więc inaczej niż dzieciaki, które szły do SOLDIER, miał dostać solidne, wyższe wykształcenie. A to znaczy, że przed nim jeszcze sporo lat nauki, opartej na indywidualnych programach prowadzonych przez wybitnych znawców; miały nie przeszkadzać mu w pracy dla firmy. Nadal jednak była to, pod całą pozłotką, stara, dobra szkoła.  
    — Proszę pana — zaczął Fuhito cicho — jeśli mógłbym coś zaproponować – mam nadzieję, że nie uzna pan tego za grubiaństwo ani wścibstwo z mojej strony... — nie musiał nawet udawać wahania w głosie, naprawdę miał nadzieję, że nie przesadza, że nie popełni błędu.  
    Shinra podniósł głowę, przechylił na znak, że uważnie słucha. Minimalny znak, by mógł uchodzić za szczery, nieświadomy.  
    — Mógłbym panu pomóc z tymi zadaniami i nauką, proszę pana, jeśliby mi pan pozwolił. — Wskazał ręką na zeszyty. — Jestem w końcu naukowcem, poza innymi moimi... zajęciami.  
    Emocje, które przemknęły przez twarz prezydentowiczowi były szczere, badacz wiedział od razu, chociażby po tym, jak szybko chłopiec spróbował je stłumić. Zdumienie, głównie, podejrzliwość, ale też coś więcej, czego mężczyzna nie mógł odczytać. Zbyt prędkie, zbyt stłumione, możliwe, że nie znające siebie samo.  
    — Myślę — dodał ostrożnie badacz — że nawet lepszym niż ci, których wynajmuje dla pana prezydent.  
    O, teraz trafił, trafił w dziesiątkę. Zdobyłeś coś, czego nie ma twój ojciec, coś lepszego niż to, co może zdobyć on, fanfary, raduj się, książątko. Nie powstrzymasz się przed wykorzystaniem tej przewagi, popisaniem przynajmniej przed sobą, za dobrze cię znam, żeby nazywać tę pewność nadzieją.  
    Jakie jasne, pełne satysfakcji – i czegoś jeszcze, tego czegoś dziwnego – spojrzenie! Zaiste, nie nadzieja.  
    — Z zadaniami dałbym sobie radę samemu, one są na poziomie przedszkolnym — cudowna wręcz pogarda w tonie, cudowna. — Dodatkowa wiedza wszakże... To zawsze cenny towar, proszę pana. Chętnie przyjmę pańską ofertę, dziękuję – jestem za nią wdzięczny. Dziękuję bardzo.  
    Sięgnął po podręczniki, znalazł odpowiednie rozdziały i pogrążyli się w... korepetycjach, w pewnym sensie. Albo raczej kursie dodatkowym, bo faktycznie, z wiadomościami wymaganym Rufus nie miał problemów. Za każdym słowem podręcznika tkwiło wszakże kilkadziesiąt przemilczanych zdań; Fuhito był nawet, w pewien sposób, zadowolony, mogąc uczyć tego wszystkiego, zwłaszcza kogoś tak bystrego. Ta specyficzna przyjemność przekazywania wiedzy.  
    Kiedy rysowali schemat, dłonie Shinry, przyzwyczajone do pisania na klawiaturze, odpalania bomb albo strzelenia z broni wszelakiego kalibru, zawiodły: kółka nie dość okrągłe, linie nie dość proste, rzuty nie dość proporcjonalne. Badacz poczuł cień rozbawienia – taki drobny problem przy takim intelekcie! ach, zaiste, nikt nie jest idealny – i odruchowo sięgnął po trzymany przez chłopca cyrkiel, żeby mu pomóc, poprowadzić rękę. Nie myśląc, naprawdę, on, który wszystko planował z wyprzedzeniem, milion razy sprawdzał wszystkie opcje, po ten cyrkiel sięgnął całkiem bezmyślnie. Jakby był nauczycielem w klasie, gdzieś w Wutai, w ramach programu społecznego AVALANCHE'u (każda rewolucja jakiś musi mieć, trzeba czymś do siebie zachęcić ludzi). Jakby znów siedział z młodszym kuzynostwem albo słabszymi kolegami nad lekcjami.  
    I wziął palce prezydentowicza w swoje. Niechcący. Zastygli. To znaczy, dzieciak w pierwszym odruchu chciał je wycofać, wyrwać, w drugim impulsie zdał sobie sprawę, że to będzie wyglądać na słabość, więc urwał w pół gestu, w efekcie sprawiając wrażenie jeszcze... łatwiejsze w odczytaniu. Żałośniejsze więc pewnie, z jego punktu widzenia. Przez te kilka nieruchomych sekund myśleli obaj, prawdopodobnie, jak to wszystko odkręcić, jak nie zrujnować swojego image'u, jak naprawić gafę. Terrorysta zastanawiał się nerwowo, czy istnieje ścieżka, która pozwoli równocześnie zignorować incydent i nie wywołać w Rufusie wrażenia pogardy, pobłażliwości, które go by zirytowało, znów uczyniło czujnym, cofnęło wszystkie postępy. Równocześnie klął siebie samego w żywy kamień. Jakim cudem mógł popełnić taki błąd? Zadziałać instynktownie, przenieść się we wspomnienia?  
    Ku jego zdumieniu jednak sprawa rozwiązała się korzyść AVALANCHE'u. Oczywiście, to było logiczne wyjście, najlepsze nawet – dlatego nie śmiał mieć na nie nadziei przez tę chwilkę, gdy wszystko się ważyło (należy zakładać najgorsze, przyjście lepszego nam nie zaszkodzi). Nastolatek sam wcisnął swoją dłoń w tę starszego mężczyzny, delikatnie, niepewnie. Fuhito musiał tylko szepnąć „pokażę panu" i powoli zrobić to kółeczko, a potem schemat, przy okazji tłumacząc, w jaki sposób chwytać narzędzia, by było prościej. Musiał tylko trzymać stabilnie rękę chłopca, teraz zaciśniętą mocno – „za silnie, proszę pana, trzeba rozluźnić mięśnie, nadgarstek, jak przy pianinie, trochę, inaczej kreska nie będzie równa, płynna" – na przyrządach kreślarskich.  
    Rufus miał zupełnie inne palce niż Elfé albo dzieciaki w obozie. Nie tak zniszczone przez życie. Mięciutka skóra, gładka, jedwabista. Nietknięta tanimi detergentami ani pracą fizyczną, ani obowiązkami domowymi, ani godzinami na polu treningowym (chociaż strzelał dobrze, naukowiec już parę razy widział). Przypominał badaczowi jego własne dzieciństwo, to młodsze kuzynostwo, tych kolegów, rodziców, ciotki, wujków, wszystkich z tak samo nieskazitelnymi dłońmi.  
    Nie umiał w sobie teraz poczuć słusznego, palącego gniewu na to wspomnienie. Może dlatego, że Shinra tutaj był jednak dzieckiem, a kto miałby pretensje do dziecka, że nie zdążyło jeszcze poznać trudów egzystencji?  
    Prezydentowicz starał się, choć próbował to ukryć pod lekceważącymi uwagami, pod prychnięciami na temat „zadań dla podwładnych, dla sekretarek, dla służby", pod deliberowaniem, na co komu taka wiedza, umiejętność we współczesnym świecie, gdzie wszystko i tak mogą narysować programy, wydrukować drukarki. Naukowiec puszczał to mimo uszu – przewidywana, śmiesznie niska cena za uniknięcie konsekwencji błędu, niska cena za prawo do bliskości fizycznej, jednego z ważniejszych kluczy każdego manipulanta.  
    Stara się, myślał mężczyzna. Jeszcze bardziej niż chwilę temu, chociaż wtedy chciał mi zaimponować. Piękna figura w tym tańcu, wykonana całkiem niechcący. Usiadł bliżej, przełożył jedną rękę na blat po drugiej stronie chłopca, czyli niemal siedział za nim. Tak było mu wygodniej sięgać. Nic podejrzanego, Rufus nawet zrobił mu miejsce, spróbował się usadowić pośrodku jego dłoni, wygodnie, wszystko całkiem praktyczne, bo w końcu chcieli narysować te schematy, a to się robi raczej trudno, gdy trzeba się pokładać na stole, żeby w ogóle dotknąć kartki (czystym przypadkiem scena idealnie markowała bliskość – są takie figury, które się zaczyna, jak całkiem inne, najzwyczajniejsze, myląc obserwatora, a potem wyprowadza z nich oszałamiające, skomplikowane, rzadkie układy).  
    Planeta nam sprzyja, uznał, przypomniał sobie Fuhito, to ona poprowadziła moje palce, tak, ona, to tłumaczy tę pomyłkę, pozorną, to pozorne zagubienie w emocjach, pozorny sentymentalizm. Wszystko po to, bym zdobył pozycję, na którą inaczej mógłbym nigdy nie dotrzeć.  
    — Bardzo dobrze. Widać, że panu zależy — mruknął do nastolatka ciepło (słowa były szczere, a że intencje nie – cóż, ruch też jest zawsze prawdziwy, to interpretacje w kontekście tworzą nazwy oraz układy). — Wyszło teraz zupełnie proporcjonalnie, równo, bez drżenia w kresce: słowem, całkiem porządna figura!


	5. Kroki II

       — Jesteście trochę podobni. Ty i Rufus. Nic dziwnego, że tak dobrze ci idzie dogadywanie się z nim, nawet wtedy, kiedy ja mam ochotę albo go poklepać po głowie, że jest takim głuptaskiem, albo przytulić, albo zabić. Właściwie, najczęściej wszystko jednocześnie.   
       Czyli to nie alternatywa wykluczająca, przemknęło Fuhito przez głowę, więc nie powinnaś użyć „albo". Drobiazg, wiedział doskonale, język nienaukowy miał swoje prawa – zmilczał, więc, pozwalając Elfé ciągnąć:   
       — Jasne, jest fajnie, kiedy zabiera nas do tych wszystkich restauracji, to jednak szpan i w ogóle, kiedy bym inaczej poszła do takiej knajpy? Szkoda byłoby mi forsy. Teraz zresztą też mi szkoda, można to byłoby wydać na sprawę, na uzbrojenie, na lekarstwa, na pomoc dla Wutai, na podręczniki, na twoje projekty... Przecież za jeden taki rachunek dałoby się wyżywić wioskę przez miesiąc! W każdym razie, to miłe, że wydaje na nas kasę, ale nie zmienia faktu, że jego zachowanie potrafi człowieka doprowadzić do szału, zresztą, jasne, że wydaje lekką ręką, to w końcu nie jego... — zamilkła nagle, jak zawsze, kiedy uświadamiała sobie... sytuację rodzinną ich wspólnika.   
       Biedna, osierocona, tęskniąca dziewczynka. Nie mogła zrozumieć. Dobrze, że nie próbowała pytać Fuhita, zadowalając się mniej bądź bardziej subtelnym indagowaniem Shinry. Przynajmniej do tej pory. Być może uwaga o podobieństwie miała torować drogę kwestii.   
       — Jesteśmy podobni ze względu na...? — badacz postanowił wobec tego skierować rozmowę na nieco inne tory.   
       — Och — zrobiła nieokreślony, szeroki gest ręką. — Wszystko!   
       Wszystko, doprawdy. U każdego innego człowieka... bytu, taki poziom ogólności by go zirytował, ale Elfé była tak szczera, tak entuzjastyczna, tak radosna w cynizmie dziecka wojny, że rozbrajała jego zdenerwowanie, nim się pojawiło. Miał nadzieję, naprawdę miał nadzieję, iż Lifestream sprawi, że nie będzie musiał zadać jej przed śmiercią zbyt dużych cierpień, materia już teraz ją wyczerpywała w taki smutny, powolny sposób. Jeśli miałby, jako oddany sługa, czegoś sobie życzyć, to chyba właśnie tego – ale wątpił, by jego życzenia coś dały. Eksperymenty nigdy nie są przyjemne.   
       — Wszystko — stwierdził z ciepłym uśmiechem — to trochę zbyt ogólny termin dla naukowca. Mogłabyś...?   
       — Te wasze maniery, obsesyjne, po prostu – no, to u ciebie bardziej, bo my niby jego „petenty", niee? — zabawnie przeciągnęła głoski. — Wasze maniery, wasze pogawędki o pogodzie, a potem dyskusje o sztuce i klasyce kultury, jakbyście się nawzajem próbowali przyłapać na niewiedzy czy gafie.   
       Próbujemy, przełknęło mężczyźnie przez głowę.   
       — Wasze podejście do rodziny – nigdy nic mi nie mówisz o swojej, prezydent, no, wiesz, rozumiesz, trudno się dziwić — kontynuowała dziewczyna.   
       — Wy jesteście moją rodziną. AVALANCHE. Sprawa — wtrącił gładko.   
       — Jasne, wiem. Wiem, że nas wszystkich kochasz — zaśmiała się lekko. — No i obaj lubicie grać na pianinie, prawda? Moglibyście kiedyś dać koncert na cztery ręce, chętnie posłucham.   
       A to był... niegłupi pomysł. Ekstrawagancki, ale mógł przynieść korzyści. Sprowadziłby znajomość na mniej biznesowe, bardziej osobiste tory, byłby ładnym symbolem partnerstwa i wspólnego celu. W uniesieniu sztuki ludzie łatwiej się zapominają, więzy wzmacniają: same plusy. Skoro zaś pomysł był damy, to żaden z nich nie śmie odmówić, więc...   
       — Dla ciebie, wszystko, moja księżniczko rozbójników. Zaproponuj mu, poprę cię.


	6. Ukłon

Dzień przed zamachem w Junon Fuhito znalazł jakiś pretekst, by przyjść do hotelowego apartamentu Rufusa. Omówienie planów, ostatnie poprawki, pozory wątłe, ale przyjęte przez chłopca z irytacją tak teatralną, że musiała być maską, nakładaną pewnie także przed sobą samym.  
    Zarywali przez to noc przed akcją, lecz naukowiec wolał zarwać noc, niż zostawić nastolatka samego kilka godzin przed morderstwem jego ojca. Z... doświadczenia wiedział, że nawet najtwardsi, znacznie bardziej ideologiczni i przekonani spiskowcy przeżywają w takich chwilach zwątpienie. Nie chciał, by dzieciak, przerażony własnym czynem, zawiadomił turków albo spróbował przeszkodzić organizacji.  
    Siedzieli więc teraz, milcząc. Plany powtórzono, poprawki przyjęto, lekcje powtórzono, bo badacz nalegał, a Shinra się zgodził, systematyczność podstawą nauki. O dziwo, chłopiec nie nalegał ani nie sugerował, by gość wyszedł. Patrzył za okno, z książką ostatniego zdobywcy ważnej nagrody otwartą na kolanach. Co jakiś czas wracał do niej wzrokiem, zbyt nieobecnym wszakże, by zwieść kogokolwiek – chociaż Rufus pamiętał o systematycznym przewracaniu kartek.  
    — Elfé proponowała, żebyśmy zagrali coś na cztery ręce, pamięta pan? — spytał nagle Fuhito. — Znaleźliśmy nawet odpowiedni utwór i nuty. Może zagramy, żeby uczcić nasze zwycięstwo? Elfé będzie szczęśliwa.  
    — To tylko wariacyjki — skrzywił się lekko gospodarz. — Płytkie, efekciarskie, on je skomponował chyba tylko dla forsy. Albo dla uczennicy.  
    — Efekciarskie, dobre dla uczczenia zwycięstwa. Elfé dopiero cośmy uczyli czytać nuty, jest więc uczennicą. Pasuje. Poza tym, nie ma zbyt wielu głębokich duetów.  
    Coś dziwnego, jakby uraza, przemknęło przez twarz prezydenta i terrorysta zawahał się, czy naciskać. Zamierzał muzyką rozproszyć ponury nastrój, ale tamten mógł przecież uznać to za brak szacunku dla jego wyrzeczenia, cierpienia, patosu sprawy. Perspektywa spędzenia nocy na rozmyślaniach przekonała go jednak, najwyraźniej, bo potaknął i zaczął szukać nut, co zabrało mu zresztą znacznie więcej czasu, niż powinno, leżały bowiem na swoim zwykłym miejscu. Fuhito nie skomentował.  
    Kiedy chłopiec położył palce na klawiszach, obaj dostrzegli, że dłonie drżą mu leciutko. Powstrzymał to natychmiast, ale mleko się rozlało.  
    — Wypiłem za dużo kawy. Muszę się uczyć do... — słowa nie przeszły mu przez gardło, najwyraźniej, bo zakończył z przesadną dezynwolturą. — Cóż, przybędzie mi od jutra obowiązków. Kawa, herbata, napoje energetyczne, najwyraźniej przesadziłem.  
    (Ach, ta epoka chromu, stali i mako, gdy słabość fizyczna jest mniej hańbiąca niźli emocje czy błąd intelektu – w naturze to tak nie działa, mój prezydencie – zrobię cię jutro prezydentem, twierdzisz, że to cię uszczęśliwi, i kiedyś zabiję; niechcący, ubocznie, tak po prostu musi być – tak naprawdę jutro uczyni cię najnieszczęśliwszą osobą na Planecie. Ale to trudna wiedza, przykra, zapłaciłem za nią krwią i całą masą neuronów; nie przyjąłbyś jej, choćbym nawet zaoferował).  
    — Jest pan tylko nastolatkiem, fizycznie. To zrozumiałe. Może nie powinien pan tak wiele od siebie wymagać – fizycznie. To kluczowy czas dla organizmu. — Badacz wyrzucił z siebie najbardziej podstawowe banały, łatwe do skontrowania i równocześnie przyjęcia.  
    — Słyszałem to milion razy — prychnął Shinra. — Zdrowy tryb życia. Ideał zupełnie niedostosowany do realiów.  
    Właśnie tak, pomyślał naukowiec, właśnie tak się odrzuca i przyjmuje, i czuje usprawiedliwionym. Oraz nie-przyłapanym. Pewnie, więc. A to zawsze chodzi, podstawowa zasada tej gry, cudnie prosty krok, ale jakże efektowny! Efektywny, przy okazji. Cudza pewność, cudze zagapienie, cudze błędy – cała tajemnica.  
    Uprzejmy człowiek nie wspomina swojego talentu ani trudu, godzin planowania. Uprzejmy człowiek milczy, kiedy palce dzieciaków na progu decyzji, które wydają im się lekkie, konieczne, sprytne, a będą ciężkie, zbrodnicze, błędne, kiedy te palce opadają na klawiaturę fortepianu, zaraz obok dłoni rzeczonego uprzejmego człowieka, zbyt gwałtownie, jakby ktoś chciał je zacisnąć, ukryć drżenie, w efekcie wydobywając brzydki, głuchy jęk z instrumentu. Uprzejmy człowiek nie komentuje, tylko siada obok i pozwala opaść swoim nieporuszonym dłoniom. Siada ciut bliżej niż zwykle. Nie za blisko. Gra przestrzeni, proksemika, kultura, prywatne, intymne, publiczne.  
    Duet się rwał, tak naprawdę, choć Fuhito grał go prawie automatycznie, z pamięci, łatwo, Rufus zaś się starał (nie powinieneś, ostatnio szło ci równie gładko jak mnie – nie możesz przestać myśleć, nie możesz uciec do swojego pałacu, prawda? wracasz do tamtego, do jutra i się boisz, i ukrywasz to, i nie umiesz, i to cię gniewa, i to wszystko sprawia, że nijak nie możesz zagrać tej błahostki; biedactwo, przekonasz się, że pałac władzy czy wolności wcale nie jest lepszy, pewniejszy). Rzecz z każdą chwilą brzmiała gorzej, właśnie przez te dwa niedopasowane style.  
    Uprzejmy człowiek dostosowuje się. Zaczyna celowo myśleć o nutach, starannie. Skupia na nich ten inny, bardziej świadomy rodzaj uwagi, odrzuca lekkość  _flow_ , zmienia sposób. Uprzejmy człowiek ma gest, zwłaszcza, gdy planuje jutro odebrać partnerowi wiele, a docelowo – cóż, wszystko.  
    — Nie idzie mi — stwierdził naraz prezydentowicz i zdjął ręce z klawiszy w pół dźwięku.  
    Rzadka porażka, rzadkie przyznanie się, jeszcze rzadsze wywieszenie białej flagi: nie umiem, nie zrobię, nie chcę dalej próbować, bo to nic nie da.  
    — Nie wychodzi mi — powtórzył chłopiec, dodając zaraz kpiąco: — Myśli pan, że to wróżba?  
    Zbyt kpiąco, z cynizmem, który nie mógł być prawdziwy, choć nastolatek o tym nie wiedział. Badacz niemal wybuchnął śmiechem.  
    — W oczach wierzącego wszystko jest znakiem — odpowiedział, dbając, by ton był na pograniczu żartu i powagi. — A ja jestem żarliwym wyznawcą — dodał.  
    Może w ramach nagłego porywu uczciwości, wyrównania szansy (gra nie może być za łatwa, ja zaś znam każdy twój ruch, wszystkie przeszłe momenty – och, wiem, wolałbyś myśleć, że są wyjątkowe, jedyne, że nikt nie rozumie i nikt nie przewidzi; biedny chłopczyku, tysiące z tych ludzi, którzy zginęli w naszych zamachach, przeżyło to samo).  
    Zapadła cisza. Shinra uderzał w klawisze, bez większego sensu, grając fragmenty melodii, pomieszane akordy. Fuhito wstał wreszcie od instrumentu, przeszedł na sofę. Nastolatek podążył za nim wzrokiem, dość nieobecnym, i naukowiec uznał, że to będzie dobra pora na wyznanie.  
    — Wiesz — rzucił, niby w przestrzeń — jesteś bardzo, bardzo dzielnym młodym człowiekiem.  
    Tamten prychnął tylko, z ewidentną irytacją, pewnie chciał też skomentować nagłe przejście na „ty", ale nim zdążył coś powiedzieć, mężczyzna rozwinął:  
    — Zabiłem moich rodziców. Wiele lat temu. Musiałem. Potrzebowałem pieniędzy na organizację, na inne życie – nie zrozumieliby. Odeszli bezboleśnie, otruci, nie wiedząc, kto – szczęśliwi, mam nadzieję. Musiałem — powtórzył z nieudawanym trudem; zrozumiał swoich rodziców nim ich zabił, więc decyzja była znacznie boleśniejsza niż ta Rufusa – o ile można w ogóle stopniować takie rzeczy.  
    Oczy prezydentowicza rozszerzyły się. Wielkie, błękitne, całe nieba, zupełnie, zupełnie puste, nawet napięcie z nich zniknęło, chyba z zaskoczenia.  
    — Kochałem ich — kontynuował badacz. — Bardzo. Byli... cóż, surowi, zwłaszcza ojciec. Może nawet – bardzo surowy. Nianie, prywatni nauczyciele. Rytuały. Skąpe pochwały, długie, rozczarowane tyrady. Matka była miła, ciepła, ale nie miała czasu, bale, wystawy, znajomi. Sądziłem – kiedy byłem małym, niemądrym dzieckiem, sądziłem, że mnie nie kochają. Ale wtedy, kiedy zacząłem planować, wiedziałem już... Kochali mnie, bardzo. Dlatego się starali. Dlatego im zależało. Dlatego mnie pouczali. Gdybym był im obojętny, nie mówiliby nic, pozwalali robić, co zechcę. Młodość bywa durna. Mieli rację, że mnie temperowali. Jeżeli chodzi o moje wychowanie, mieli rację niemal we wszystkim. Ukształtowali mnie, dali mi wiedzę, wychowali... Dzięki nim jestem, kim jestem i zawsze będę im za to wdzięczny. — To akurat szczera prawda.  
    Chłopiec przysiadł się do niego. Aczkolwiek wybrał dokładnie drugi koniec kanapy. Coś w nastolatku drżało albo raczej: dawało wrażenie drżenia, bo naukowiec widział, że właściwie i ramiona, i usta, i palce tamtego są nieruchome. Pozornie odprężone, ale ukryte napięcie nauczył się rozróżniać już bardzo dawno temu.  
    — Jednak pan ich... jednak ich zabiłeś — szepnął Rufus.  
    — Dla dobra Planety. A i im to nie zaszkodziło. Nie cierpieli, na pewno, milion razy sprawdziłem – dodałem trucizny do ich wieczornych napojów, zmarli we śnie, spokojnie. Odeszli do Lifestreamu, stracili swoje „ja", to okropne więzienie. Mam nadzieję, że odrodzili się w jakiejś pięknej rzeczy – drzewie, kwiecie, trawie. Że nie muszą się już męczyć ze świadomością, indywidualnością, całym tym pierwotnym grzechem. Mam nadzieję, że ja kiedyś sam stanę się godny tej łaski, zapomnienia, porzucenia tej podłości, jaką jest człowieczeństwo. Póki jednak je zachowuje – noszę ich pamięć w sercu. Jest mi droga.  
    Shinra przyjrzał się mu, nieco podejrzliwie: jakby naraz przypomniał sobie, co właściwie oznacza fakt, że jego „towarzysz broni" wierzy, naprawdę głęboko wierzy. Podejrzliwość zniknęła jednak po sekundzie, zastąpiona kolejną falą nerwowości, lęku, teraz jeszcze ciekawości.  
    — Musiałem to zrobić — powtórzył Fuhito. — I chciałem. Bardziej nawet chciałem niż musiałem, przecież zawsze mogłem zrezygnować ze sprawy, uznać Planetę za nieważną... Mogłem, tak naprawdę. Nie ma sensu uciekać od własnych wyborów.  
    — Chciałeś potem uciec? — szept tak cichy, że ledwie go usłyszał.  
    Najważniejsze pytanie wieczoru, prawda? Uprzejmy człowiek może powinien skłamać, dać te kilkanaście godzin złudzeń więcej (ale skażę cię wówczas na piekło potem, na poczucie, że to twoja słabość, nie ogólna, pozbawię się twojego zaufania, książę). Może powinien powiedzieć prawdę, zmusić do stawiania jej czoła teraz, nie później, przygotować (ale wówczas możesz pęknąć, możesz zrobić coś głupiego, wówczas, nade wszystko, mi nie uwierzysz, a kiedy już życie udowodni moje racje, znienawidzisz mnie za nie, za to, do czego cię namówiłem, utracę twoje zaufanie).  
    — Chciałem. Cofnąć czas, uciec, cofnąć. Przysięgałem sobie, że bym tego nie zrobił, rozpamiętywałem każdą sekundę, każde dobre wspomnienie. Przypominałem sobie, celowo, jak mnie kochali, jak dobrymi ludźmi bywali. Jakbym rozdrapywał ranę, coraz i coraz mocniej. Aż do kości. Wyłbym z bólu – ale oczywiście nie wolno. Musiałem działać, przelewać pieniądze na tajne konta, organizować AVALANCHE – i szykować pogrzeb. I zachowywać maniery.  
    Wszystko to była prawda. Naukowca do dzisiaj wspomnienie tamtych dni napawało lękiem. Gotów był wówczas uwierzyć w istnienie tych straszliwych bóstw, o których szeptano wieki temu, że ścigają zwłaszcza tych, którzy śmieli podnieść rękę na rodziców.  
    Rufus wpatrywał się w niego, cały czas. Siedział teraz bliżej, dzieliły ich dosłownie centymetry. Badacz mógłby dotknąć prezydentowicza, gdyby zechciał, mógłby nawet udać, że to przypadkowe, mogłoby to nawet być przypadkowe, zważywszy, że stracił nieco ze swojej nienagannej kontroli – mówienie o tamtym okresie, nieważne, jak wykalkulowane, wiele go kosztowało.  
    — Karałem siebie. I dałbym wszystko, by cofnąć czas, a przynajmniej tak mówiłem. Ale to nie była prawda. Gdybym cofnął czas, zrobiłbym to samo, bo to było... konieczne. Wybrałem tak. Dla większego dobra, dla mojego dobra, nieistotne. Wybrałem. Potem nie było już możliwości zmiany zdania. Potem to byłaby ucieczka. Chyba, że porzuciłbym AVALANCHE, wszystko, co kocham, wszystkie mojego plany — to słowo wymówił ze szczególnym naciskiem; Shinrę pewnie nic nie obchodziły ideały organizacji, lecz nie mógł pozostać głuchy na przypomnienie swoich marzeń o władzy.  
    Mężczyzna skończył na tym, przynajmniej chwilowo. Dzieciak milczał. Wrażenie drżenia się wzmogło. Patrzył nadal na rozmówcę, jednak niewidzącym wzrokiem, jak kompletnie wyłączony z rzeczywistości. Terrorysta nie zamierzał go w nią wciągać, nie było sensu, niech chłopiec sam dojdzie do ładu z własnymi decyzjami. Musi. Inaczej, jeśli się mu je narzuci, to znajdzie jutro sposób, by ostrzec turki, nieważne, jak czujnie by go nie pilnowali.  
    Chłopiec westchnął w końcu głęboko, zacisnął powieki, mocno, tak, że przypominały tylko pojedyncze fałdki skóry. Uprzejmy człowiek może powinien wyjść, pozostawić go z emocjami, dać prywatność, której potrzebował, by przyłożyć dłonie do skroni, okazać emocje – nie, nie zapłakać, tego już żaden z nich nie umiał (tylko wówczas stracę kontrolę, tylko wówczas możesz popełnić głupstwo, które będzie kosztować Planetę wszystko). Fuhito zamiast tego wstał, jednym zręcznym, bezszelestnym ruchem i równie cichymi, długimi krokami wrócił do pianina.  
    Grał co mu palce podpowiedziały, etiudy, ronda, bagatele, kaprysy. Lekkie, żartobliwe, prawie wyzywające, zważywszy na nastrój. Ale Rufus znał mechanizmy wyparcia. Powinien zrozumieć, powinien odczytać w błahości utworów próbę zamknięcia, przesłonięcia tematu, zwłaszcza, że pianista starannie unikał tych kompozytorów, których grali podczas pierwszego spotkania – powinien pomyśleć, że to słabość naukowca, ludzka, dopuszczalna, wzięta w karby, lecz zawsze słabość. Cudza słabość powinna zaś przywrócić relacji dystans, który moment temu utracili, dystans zaś uspokoi Shinrę, przypomni mu, że AVALANCHE jest tylko narzędziem w jego ręku, posłusznym i ślepym, niczym groźnym.  
    To z kolei da organizacji kilka tygodni więcej na pozbycie się nowego prezydenta. Przecież kampania przeciwko terrorystom nie będzie mogła przybrać nowego obrotu w ciągu jednego dnia, uśmiechał się lekko badacz, przecież nastolatek będzie chciał, musiał być poza wszelkimi podejrzeniami. Kilka tygodni minie, nim wprowadzi ich w zasadzkę – wprowadzi wszakże na pewno, któżby oparłby się pokusie pomszczenia ojca, usunięcia sojuszników od pewnego czasu niewygodnych, uciszenia potencjalnych szantażystów oraz zrobienia dobrego wrażenia na społeczeństwie? Zasady każdej gry, zasada savoir-vivre'u sprawiają wrażenie pokrętnych, skomplikowanych, sprzecznych tylko dla tych, którym brak wiedzy o ich źródłach, fundamentach. Prawdziwie uprzejmy człowiek tę wiedzę ma, więc widzi wszystko, odczytuje znaki – i koi cudze lęki, jeśli wypada, nawet jeśli są one najprawdziwsze w świecie.  
    Niech chłopczyk uzna jego wyznanie za słabość, nie wyrachowany ruch. Niech widzi w kaskadach dźwięków, jasnych, czystych, radosnych – ucieczkę, nie kalkulację, niech nie zaczyna podejrzewać. Będzie mu łatwiej. Jutro albo kiedyś indziej, jeśli jutro zawiodą, aczkolwiek terrorysta miał szczerą nadzieję, że nie. Chłopczykowi będzie łatwiej, póki go nie zabiją. Uprzejmy człowiek nie utrudnia rzeczy już i tak nieprzyjemnych.  
    — On... Mój ojciec... prezydent — wyszeptał nagle Rufus; brzmiał jakby miał ściśnięte gardło — i ja wybraliśmy się kiedyś na wycieczkę. Miałem dobre stopnie, dlatego. Teraz myślę, że Veld go też przekonał, żeby spróbował być dobrym ojcem — zaśmiał się sarkastycznie. — Jakby on sam kiedykolwiek cokolwiek...! W każdym razie, polecieliśmy na północny kontynent. Narty, łyżwy, czekolada wieczorami, te sprawy. Zaraz sobie znalazł jakąś kochankę, a i tak trzy czwarte czasu spędzał na pracy – zresztą, nieważne. Raz się zgubiliśmy w górach, bo zmęczyły nas turki i postanowiliśmy uciec, taka męska przygoda... Prawie odmroziliśmy sobie palce, nosy, wszystko. Prawie zamarzliśmy. I on... ojciec zdjął swoją kurtkę, i marynarkę, i mnie opatulił, jakbym był dzieckiem, chociaż byłem już duży, chociaż mówiłem, że nie trzeba – i cały czas gadał, jakie durne historyjki, jakby mnie to mogło pocieszyć, jakbym nie widział, jaka jest sytuacja, zawsze fantasta, ten pomysł z ucieczką też był jego – i w efekcie dostał zapalenia płuc i musieliśmy wracać trzy dni wcześniej, i był wściekły, i na mnie oczywiście też.  
    I czułeś się winny, pomyślał Fuhito, zdejmując palce z klawiszy; on krzyczał z ulgi, złości na siebie, ale to ty się bałeś i czułeś winny; biedny, rozczarowany chłopczyk, biedny twój ojciec, który przecież próbował – Lifestream wam pomoże, nam wszystkim, zabierze te niezręczności, te niedoskonałości naszych starań, ich wieczną daremną cząstkowość.  
    Zapadła cisza. Shinra nigdy dotąd nie mówił o swoim ojcu w tak osobistym tonie, zawsze nazywał go prezydentem i oceniał jak przeciwnika politycznego. Teraz wpatrywał się w ścianę, puściutkim wzrokiem. Ręce trzymał ułożone w postawie, która miała być oznaką rozluźnienia, wzbudzać zaufania – idealnie wyćwiczona, przybierana odruchowa, nie znacząca w efekcie nic, zbyt sztuczna teraz, by działać.  
    Przypominał sobie dobre chwile. Przypominał sobie, że jednak ojca kocha, chociaż mówił urażonym, pełnym złości głosem, chociaż wypominał. Wypominanie, wspominanie, to samo. To dobrze, myślał terrorysta, będzie mu łatwiej się zmierzyć z falą wyrzutów jutro – jeśli się im uda.  
    — Prawie odmroziliśmy sobie uszy — powtórzył z głuchym, przesadnie wesołym śmiechem nastolatek. — Czemu przestał pan grać?  
    Znowu „pan". Świetnie, naukowiec nie zamierzał rezygnować z wygody zdystansowanej formy na długo, nie zamierzał zmieniać roli, więc posłusznie wrócił do muzyki. Wrócił i został, godzinę, drugą, trzecią, do rana; chociaż bolały go dłonie, trzaskały stawy, mięśnie mdlały, ciążyły powieki, chociaż nie mógł już potem grać dobrze, utrzymywać tempa, co trudniejsze dźwięki upraszczał, mącił nuty, popełniał błąd za błędem. Grał, myśli mu wirowały, wariowały, uciekały (to ciało, takie słabe, takie słabe, takie nic nie warte przy geniuszu abstrakcji, ta przeklęta cielesność, takie nic przy potędze Lifestreamu – czujesz to, chłopczyku? Kiedy widzisz sztukę, kiedy słyszysz nuty, czy czujesz, czy widzisz, jak ja, całą tę naszą marność, nasze zniszczenie, zniszczenie, które własnymi rękami przywołujemy, tworzymy, czy to przeczuwasz – czy tylko wtedy, kiedy patrzysz na waszego srebrnego żołnierzyka, potęgę, którą stworzyliście, ale która nie jest wasza, nie jest wasza, jest swoja własna i czy przeczuwasz, jak ja przeczułem, po raz pierwszy dotykając Materii, dotykając klawiszy, rzucając czar, mutując komórki, w tym wszystkim – to jest jedno, muzyka sfer, muzyka komórek, tworzę symfonię tymi Krukami, Hojo tymi waszymi żołnierzykami, to jest opus, nasze opus – czy przeczuwasz, że stworzone przez nas, ale swoje własne, niezależne, niekontrolowane, jakby jakaś wielka siła pożyczała nas i działała naszymi rękami? czy wiesz, jak ja wiem na pewno, że nas wszystkich zniszczy i to będzie dobre?).  
    Rufus nie zasnął. Siedział napięty i żadne, nawet najweselsze dźwięki, nie mogły go rozproszyć. Uprzejmego – ani żadnego innego – człowieka to nie dziwiło, nie w kontekście czynu. Może, myślał Fuhito, ściągając palce z klawiszy (ręce mu mdlały), gdyby był dobrodusznym człowiekiem, nie tylko uprzejmym, zrobiłby coś więcej. Może by się cofnął. Może by naprawdę pomógł zagubionemu dziecku. Ale dobroć, terrorysta wiedział i widział ślepą wiarę – objawienie, prawdę – w swojej wiedzy; dobroć to coś innego niż Dobro. Zbyt często łagodny, pogodny uśmiech skrywa zgodę na zło, obojętność. Dobro to jasny podział, ostry miecz, to nienawiść zła, to zdolność osądu, oddzielenia. Hierarchizowania. Podjęcia decyzji.  
    Ludzkość była mniej ważna niż całe Życie, ludzkość wyczerpywała Lifestream. Zło i Dobro. Hierarchie. Decyzje. Rufus był przez moment użytecznym narzędziem, wilczątkiem, gotowym ugryźć każdą rękę, która będzie go karmić. Nada się na skórę, nada się tryumf. I, dumał naukowiec, wstając powoli, leniwie, syn najlepszych salonów, i nie będzie to tryumf gorzki. Na pewno nie.  
    Jeśli przegramy, szeptał w myślach, siadając tuż obok prezydentowicza, ściągając na siebie jego uwagę, to może nawet nauczysz się tej trudnej sztuki oddzielenia, wartościowania, tej cechy prawdziwych władców – teraz jesteś tylko dworakiem – może się nauczysz, na czym polega władza i dobre władanie; tylko i tak umrzesz, razem z Planetą. I tak umrzesz, więc jak mógłbym się wahać? To mniej niż wybór, to konieczność; nie bawmy się w gry filozoficzne, nie dumajmy, czy uświadomiona.  
    Shinra, po sekundach zdumienia (długo, za długo; zmęczenie, nie pierwsza to bezsenna noc, prawda?), spróbował się odsunąć, rozchylił usta, by najpewniej burknąć jakiś protest, że za blisko, że co pan sobie – ale w tej chwili mężczyzna westchnął:  
    — Zamęczyłem dłonie tym graniem… gołąbeczka bym teraz nie udusił, pistoletu nie wymierzył… Mógłby mnie pan zabić, sprytnie zaaranżowawszy sytuację. Byle pianino, byle nuty i jestem bezbronny. Pan jest przecież takim bystrym, tak inteligentnym człowiekiem, mógłby pan z łatwością zaplanować...  
    Udawał znużenie, roztargnienie wywołane grą, udawał, że pozwolił sobie powiedzieć za dużo. Udawał (może wcale nie, może to opuszczenie gardy jest prawdziwe? W tańcu to nie ma znaczenia, byleby dobrze stawiać kroki), że z twarzy spływa mu maska, a spod niej przebija słabość do nastolatka, widzenie w nim odbicia siebie samego, rodzaj czułości, pobłażania, głupiej ufności. To, co upewni, zwiedzie Rufusa (każda pewność jest ułudą, kłamstwem, sama w sobie – każda pewność z tego świata – obaj o tym wiemy, dawano nam tych samych filozofów do czytania, te same książki; miałbyś szansę, gdybyś to zauważył, gdybyś pomyślał o mnie jak o godnym przeciwniku, nie narzędziu, miałbyś szansę, bo chociaż doświadczenie jest moją przewagą, to kształtują nas te same formy, te same na wpół instynktowne kroki).  
    — Muzyka powinna koić — stwierdził naraz Rufus. — Powinna koić. Czemu zawiodła pana myśli ku zdradzie?  
    W pytaniu był niepokój, stwierdził Fuhito z wewnętrznym uśmiechem. Chłopczyk planował w końcu zdradę, musiał, takie były reguły – i zdjął go lęk, iż ofiara coś przeczuwa.  
    — Bo palce mi mdleją — odpowiedział. — Jeśli muzyka koi, to odwodzi nas od celu, od działania. Przenosi w wyobraźnię. A cel, a rzeczywistość są tuż-tuż. Już za kilka godzin – a mi mdleją palce, pan zaś nie śpi. Nasz błąd.  
    Uprzejmy człowiek zawsze bierze na siebie część winy.  
    — Mam spać? U progu nowej ery? — w głosie polityka zabrzmiała arogancka, durniutka, infantylna bufonada.  
    (Uciekasz w fantazje? Tak bardzo? Imaginacje przyszłości? Ach, nie zauważyłem prawie, prawie ominąłem – a ty się obsuwasz w łagodne krainy snu; nie minie wiele, nim się on zmieni w koszmar, kimże wszakże jestem, by ci to znowu wypominać? Los świata zaś nie pozwala mi cię zbudzić).  
    — Będzie dla pana bolesny — przypomniał łagodnie badacz. — Niewiele też można zdziałać, nowe era czy stara, znużonymi dłońmi. Sam pan to powiedział w tracie naszego pierwszego spotkania: czasy nas zmuszają do poświęcania czasu dziedzinom innym niż sztuka.  
    Shinra patrzył uważnie, lustrująco, na rzeczone ręce, z których prawa leżała między rozmówcami, lewa zaś opadała w nonszalanckim geście wyczerpania na oparcie. Wreszcie rzucił, próbując schować napięcie pod żartobliwym tonem:  
    — Tyle słów o taki drobiazg… Przyniosę lodu. Jeśli pan tylko przeforsował mięśnie, powinno pomóc. Nic pan nie zerwał, prawda?  
    Zdarzało się, wśród zapamiętałych ćwiczeń, wybitnym, fanatycznym kompozytorom-pianistom złamać, wywichnąć, zniszczyć sobie dłonie. Naukowcowi było jednak daleko do takiego poziomu, patrzył więc ze spokojnie, jak chłopczyk wyciąga lodowe kostki, zwykle używane do alkoholi, owija je w pierwsze lepsze schwycone jedwabie i, wróciwszy, po wahaniu, kładzie mu na rękach, przytrzymuje.  
    — Taki dzielny, taki rozsądny. Szkoda, że nie chcesz poświęcić życia badaniom, mógłbyś zrobić wielkie rzeczy — wymruczał, pozorując nieostrożność, senność.  
    — Osiągnę większe — odparował prezydentowicz.  
    — Na pewno. — Mężczyzna wycofał palce, zwalniając Rufusa z konieczności dotykania ich.  
    Tamten po trosze odetchnął, wcześniej wyraźnie skrępowany, po trosze się rozczarował – mała kontrola, mała bliskość musiały go trochę uspokajać. Smutny widok, ale uprzejmi ludzie widują takich w swoim życiu zbyt wiele, by być poruszonymi.  
    — Zdąży pan jeszcze przespać dwa-trzy godziny. Powinien pan — stwierdził więc tylko Fuhito.  
    — A pan spał? — spytał z nagłą hardością chłopiec.  
    Wiedzieli, że nie tę noc ma na myśli, udawanie niezrozumienia byłoby aż niegrzeczne, traktowałoby drugą stronę jak durnia.  
    — Powinienem był — odpowiedział więc badacz; najuczciwiej, jak się dało – tyle był dzieciakowi winien, nim przejdzie do dalszych kroków i układów. — Tylko ja byłem sam. Przedsięwzięcie dopiero raczkowało. Było nas ledwie paru, mieliśmy ledwie teorie, idee wysnute z zetlałych manuskryptów. Nie mieliśmy doświadczenia, bazy, nic. Byłem sam — (nie, już wtedy nie, już wtedy byłem ja i Planeta, jej głos, jej muzyka, ja i Objawienie; ten, kto wierzy, kto spojrzał w twarz takiej Prawdzie, na środku pustyni, na szafocie, pośród tłumu – nigdy nie jest samotny). — Pan zaś ma nas. Mnie, Elfé, nas wszystkich w organizacji. Rozumiemy i cenimy pańskie poświęcenie, pańską pomoc. Nie wyobraża sobie pan nawet, jak… drogie jest ono dla mnie.  
    Oczy Shinry znowu były wielkie, emocje czaiły się w rysach, ledwo wstrzymywane. Aczkolwiek gdzieś w rogu ust czekał złośliwy, podstępny uśmiech (sądzisz, że odkryłem karty, że jestem sentymentalnym durniem, że wreszcie wiersz, rozumiesz, że przegram – mój mały, czeka cię tak przykre rozczarowanie).  
    — Będziemy z panem — zakończył delikatnie. — Pomożemy panu i zrobimy wszystko, by nasze – i pańskie – ofiary nie poszły na marne. Ja mogę obiecać, że dołożę starań, by nie musiał pan powtarzać moich błędów. Brak snu był jednym z nich. Niech pan wypocznie – proszę.  
    — Myśli pan, że nie próbowałem? — prychnął nastolatek, ale ruszył w kierunku drzwi do sypialni; w nich obrócił się jeszcze. — Tutaj trzeba zgasić światło, skoro wychodzę. Niech pan pójdzie ze mną i zostanie, póki ból nie przejdzie. Nie przeszkadza mi pan. Tam jest rekamierka.  
    Całkiem zręczne uniknięcie prośby, mężczyzna przyznawał. Sypialnia i wielkie łoże ani trochę nie pomogły Rufusowi zasnąć, posłał mu więc, przysiadając na brzegu, radę, razem z uprzejmym „dobranoc" oraz uśmiechem.  
    — Niech pan nie próbuje myśleć o niczym przyjemnym, nie da pan rady. Lepiej liczyć skomplikowane równania w myśli, łączyć akordy, próbować kwadratów magicznych. Znacznie lepiej. To zajmie mózg i oddzieli od emocji. Może wtedy pan zaśnie.  
    Prezydentowicz nie przypomniał ponownie o rekamierce, nie zażądał odejścia. Przeciwnie, zbliżył się do terrorysty, na tyle, że musiał czuć ciepło bijącego od jego ciała, obecność; przymknął oczy, najwyraźniej próbując metody i w końcu usnął. Drzemał niespokojnie, ale drzemał; Fuhito czekał aż do rana, wyszedł dosłownie kilka minut przed dzwonkiem budzika.


	7. Kroki III

Czasami Fuhito miewał sny, które powinny być koszmarami. Ale przesypiał je do końca, budził się zrelaksowany, dopiero po sekundach przypominał sobie wyimaginowane obrazy i czuł rodzaj wyrzutu estetycznego. Ta krew, te flaki, te jęki, te błagania, te okrzyki zaskoczenia oraz zdrady – powinien poczuć… coś. Choćby gorzkie westchnienie. Choćby napomnienie wrażliwości, które musiałby łagodzić przypomnieniem sprawy, wskazaniem konieczności. Ludzie przecież i tak umierają, i tak trafiają do Lifestreamu, ich dusze i tak napędzają potem drzewa, jak dusze drzew napędzają potem ludzi. Nie robi nic, co nie działoby się stale. Ratuje za to ową stałość, świat.  
       Nie musiał wszakże nic takiego sobie mówić. Sumienie spało równie spokojnie, jak on sam, podobnie obrzydzenie – zbyt wiele przeprowadził już eksperymentów. Znieczulica. Anestezja. Niewrażliwość na bodźce. Powtarzał to sobie, nocami, kiedy czerń namiotu, mimo blasku niedalekiego ogniska, mimo księżyca, była ciemniejsza niż ta pod powiekami; ta bowiem nabiegła była czerwienią oraz bielą. Błyskiem stali skalpela. Niekiedy twarzami. Te wizje wszakże przyjmował równie spokojnie, jak sny.  
       Widział Rufusa, skulonego, wyglądającego tak bezbronnie, jak nigdy, przerażonego, ze łzami lecącymi po policzkach i rozciętym, rozdartym przez Kruki brzuchem. Kałuże krwi. Chłopczyk trząsł się i konał z tymi wyrazem bezsilnej, zaskoczonej zdrady, jaki potrafią przybrać tylko małe dzieci.  
       Widział Elfé, wijącą się, krzyczącą, pochlipującą, proszącą o litość cichym, łagodnym głosem – bez krzyków, bo też nie zamierzał ciąć jej na żywca, niech chociaż nie cierpi biedactwo. Ale będzie prosiła, będzie apelowała, będzie wspominała ich wspólną przeszłość, pytała dramatycznym głosem, czy to wszystko było kłamstwem. Łamiące serce. Nic z tego nie było kłamstwem, odpowiadał w myślach naukowiec, a już zwłaszcza idee i konieczność.  
       Ale żaden z tych snów czy majaków nie budził jego sumienia. Nie wiedział, czy to dobrze – wygodnie, ale stępiona wrażliwość nie ułatwiała snucia intryg, przeciwnie, mogła sprawić, że przegapi śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. Musiał liczyć na łaskę Planety, na jej wskazówki i przewodnictwo, musiał mieć nadzieję, że jest jej godny.  
       Był. Z całą pewnością wiedział, wierzył, że był, ten spokój tylko dowodem. Elfé, jego mała dziewczynka, spała fatalnie, krzyczała, chlipała, rzucała się, słabsza teraz z każdym dniem. To było nieuczciwe, sądził; nie była niczemu winna, służyła sprawie całym sercem. Czułby się lepiej, gdyby Lifestream dał jej choć kilka chwil ukojenia przed – przed końcem. Ale, oczywiście, nie jemu negować wolę przeznaczenia. Być może cierpienie było wpisane w rolę dziewczyny tak, jak stoicki, chłodny, okrutny prawie dystans był wpisany w jego. On też przecież coś poświęcił: rodziców, życie, uczucia, wzruszenia.  
       Może tak było jednak uczciwie. Na pewno – tak, jak być powinno. Lecz przecież cieszyłby się, mogąc w tych snach wyleczyć małe Shinrzątko, uspokoić Elfé, przytulić ich, obiecać im pokój, dobre, długie życie (przecież zabierzesz je od bólu, powtarzała wiara w jego głowie; zawsze ślepo wierzymy w to, co widzimy twarzą w twarz, mruczał sceptycyzm badacza). Sądził, że byłby szczęśliwy: wola Planety, szeptana wprost w neurony, oraz ciekawość naukowca dawno już oddzieliły go od silnych emocji, od świata – lecz pamiętał przecież, że pragnąłby tego kiedyś, jako młody człowiek. Gdyby było możliwe, szeptało coś w jego myślach, a inny, potężny, wieloraki głos, głos objawienia, rugał go za to sarkastycznie, bo na cóż komu myśleć o rzeczach niemożliwych w obliczu losu, historii, ko-nie-czno-ści.


End file.
